Mac's Valentine
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something that I came up with but you have been warned it is a LEMON!


Mac's Valentine

Valentine's Day was fast approaching and Lindsay Monroe still didn't know what to get for her boyfriend Mac Taylor. Lindsay thought about it at work and at home, basically she thought about what to get Mac for Valentine's day. Lindsay was so deep in thought that she didn't notice someone coming up behind her, and dropping a kiss to her neck. Startled by someone's arms wrapping around her waist and a pair of lips on her neck. "You really need to stop that sneaking up on me detective" Lindsay said. Lindsay felt the lips on her neck smile, then the strong pair of arms turned her around and she came face to face with her boyfriend Mac Taylor. Still with a smile on his face said "What are you thinking about?" "I am nothing you its a surprise you'll have to wait for Valentine's day" Lindsay replied walking out of the room, leaving Mac to contemplate about what she just said. On the contrary though Mac did have a gift for his girlfriend Lindsay for Valentine's day, he was going to sing to her at the Cozy Jazz restaurant where he went every Wednesday after all Lindsay did love to hear him sing.

So shortly after that little chat Lindsay and Mac left for work at the crime lab. At work however no matter how much Lindsay thought about the case they were working on or analyzing evidence, her mind always came back to what to get Mac for Valentine's day. "Rugrr" Lindsay grumbled to herself. Then suddenly she had an idea, and if her plan worked Mac would have to change his plans this particular Wednesday night. With an evil grin on her face Lindsay said to herself did Mac think he was the only one who could make her legs feel like jelly he was dead wrong. Then the day finally came Valentine's day, and Lindsay's plan went like this she and Mac would go about their day like they normally did and Mac wouldn't suspect a thing. Then finally when they got home the real fun would begin. Mac had a bit of a tiring day interrogating suspects, and doing random things in the lab. Lets not forget the never ending mound of paper work. But he wasn't going to let that deter him from giving Lindsay his gift on this very special day, Mac was brought out of his musings by a knock on the door. Looking up Mac sees Lindsay coming into his office, getting up to greet her as he neared his desk. Kissing her on the cheek Mac then asks " What brings you here?" with a smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes. Lindsay replies by kissing Mac passionately on the lips, Mac at this point is moaning uncontrollably. When Lindsay withdrew her lips from Mac's she sees in Mac's eyes pleading with her wanting more, Lindsay just smiled evilly and simply put her finger onto Mac's lips and tells him "to wait until they get home." Just as Lindsay was about to leave Mac's office, but smiled when she felt Mac's hand grab her wrist. Turning Lindsay around Mac's says in a ragged breath says in a low voice "we are leaving now", and with that the pair gathers their things and left the crime lab. On the ride back to their apartment even though Lindsay was driving, Mac simply couldn't keep his hands off her Lindsay could feel Mac's hand caressing her thigh. When they got to there apartment Lindsay could feel Mac sucking on her neck causing her to moan, before she could even open the door and when she finally did both Lindsay and Mac stumbled inside. Mac quickly locked the door and then advanced on Lindsay once again.

Pushing her up against the door, pushing her blouse aside Mac began to suck Lindsay's neck again. Moaning for all she could Lindsay began to in a hurriedly fashion unbutton Mac's shirt, pushing each section she has already done aside. Finally ridding Mac of his shirt Lindsay ran her hands up and down his chest, to Lindsay Mac's chest was a blank canvas its hers for the taking. Mac however took Lindsay's blouse and tore it off buttons went flying everywhere, once Mac got the offending piece of clothing off of Lindsay then began to cup her breasts through her bra. Mac used his thumb to flick Lindsay's nipples through her bra, he then smiles as he feels Lindsay's fingers in his hair. Hearing Lindsay moan in his ear as he continues to thumb her nipples suddenly moaning because Lindsay was grinding herself against Mac's throbbing erection. As Mac continued to groan on and on his hands so how he managed to unclasped Lindsay's bra, and then he tossed the offending piece of clothing onto the floor Mac reclaimed Lindsay's mouth like a true champion. Moaning down Mac's throat Lindsay made sure her arms were securely wrapped around Mac's neck as she dragged him to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom Mac and Lindsay stumbled onto the bed the pair laughed it off. With Mac on top of her Lindsay unbuckled Mac's pants and pushed them down his legs, Mac helped her by kicking his shoes and pants off and that included his boxers. But before Lindsay could do anything else Mac took it upon himself to rid Lindsay of her pants and underwear. Once that was taken care of Mac in a frenzied paced ripped opened a condom and put it on. With one powerful thrust Mac entered Lindsay, Lindsay herself gasped at the penetration it wasn't long before Lindsay and Mac were each meeting each others thrusts head on. It wasn't long before Mac and Lindsay both climaxed covered in sweat they collapsed on top of each other. Tangled in eachothers arms Mac and Lindsay soon fell asleep.


End file.
